GLASS SKIN
by Neko Shiver
Summary: Kyo est envoyé dans un interna un peut spécial, qui ne compte que très peut d'élèves. Renfermé et associable, il ne conte pas vraiment sympathiser avec les autres ni changer. Mais ce changement c'est déjà amorcé sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience...
1. Chapter 1

Kyo ( Vocal )

Auteur : Kyômi-Chan

Genre : Yaoi / humour / romance

Chapitre : indéfinis

Prologue :

Kyo est envoyé dans un internat un peu spécial, qui ne compte que 40 élèves. Renfermé et associable, il ne compte pas vraiment sympathiser avec les autres ni changer. Mais ce changement s'est déjà amorcé sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience...

Personnages : { Groupe } Miyavi, LM.C, Dir en Grey, The GazettE, Alice nine, SuG, Girugamesh, Hitt, X Japan, DIO. ( peut-être d'autres à venir )

~ ~ { Chapitre 1 } ~ ~

Un jeune blond observait le paysage défilant à travers la fenêtre d'une superbe voiture d'un noir éclatant. " Je le sens pas moi, ce trucs foireux..." pensa t'il. La voiture s'arrêta mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. " Veux pas y aller... ".

- Bon Kyo bouge toi un peu ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour ! Lui cria un homme d'une quarantaine d'années assis au volant.

- C'est bon j'y vais ! Râla le blond.

Il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour prendre sa valise. A peine ce dernier refermé, la voiture repartit à toute allure sans le moindre signe d'au revoir. Kyo partit donc vers le grand portail noir, ouvert, et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'internat ' Fujikomi '.

Lorsqu'il traversa les porte de l'entrée, il put voir, sur sa droite, un petit bureau avec une plaque marquée ' Accueil '. Il s'y dirigea et vit un grand blond au multiples piercings, avachi sur le bureau, un magazine entre les main. Quand ce dernier aperçut le plus jeune, il posa son magazine et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- C'est toi le nouveau ? Enchanté, moi c'est Kei, je suis un des surveillants.

- J'mappelle Kyo...

- Ok, monte au bureau du sous directeur pour qu'il te donne la clé de ta chambre et qu'il t'explique le fonctionnement de l'établissement. C'est la deuxième porte à gauche, premier étage.

Le blond monta les escalier en pensant que ce surveillant avait l'air vachement jeune. Il arriva devant la fameuse porte et toqua. Une voix retentit et lui dit d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit. Il fut surpris de voir un homme qui avait l'air plutôt jeune et beau. Ce qu'il remarqua aussi étaient ses cheveux roses dressés sur son crâne.

{ Point De Vu Kyo }

- Tu es ? Me demanda t'il

- Kyo Nishimura.

- Ha, le nouveau ! J' avais oublié que tu arrivais aujourd'hui. Alors... ta chambre est la 14 est ta classe la 1-A. Et heu... tu a un compagnon de chambre. Il sourit, Des question ?

Je daigniais de la tête.

- Bien, moi c'est hideto Matsumoto mais appelle moi juste hide. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre pour que tu puisse ranger tes affaires.

Il sortit de la petite pièce et je le suivi. Il s'arrêta devant kei.

- T'a pas vu Yoshiki par hasard ?

- Nan, je l'ai pourtant cherché pendant 2 heures...

- Pfff ! À cause de lui je me tape toute la paperasse ! Et sa se dit directeur après ?

Le surveillant rit légèrement puis nous reprîmes le chemin des dortoirs. Une fois arrivés devant la chambre numéro 14, il me donna les clés puis repartit en me souhaitant une bonne journée. J' entrai et me dirigeai vers le lit encore libre et déposai ma valise dessus avant de m'y assoir. Je soupirai un bon coup avant de me relever et de commencer à ranger. Une fois terminé, j' observai la petite pièce que j' allai devoir partager. Des mur blancs, des meubles simples... tant mieux, au moins, on aurait pas de problème avec la déco ! Je sortis un livre de mon sac et m'installai sur le lit puis me plongeai dans l'histoire jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir. Je relevai la tête vers un petit blond qui devait faire à peut près ma taille. Plutôt mignon... mais à quoi je pense moi encore ?

- Heu...salut, moi c'est Ruki, ravi de te connaitre.

- Hm... Kyo.

Je n'aime pas parler... ça vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je me trompe ? Il s'approcha et me demanda :

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Average psychose...

- Ca parle de quoi ? Continua-t-il, intéressé

- Un ado qui a vu ses parents se faire assassiner et depuis, il est devenu fou. Il est parti en camping avec son école et il les a tous assassiné en se mettant à la place du tueur... Ca raconte tous les meurtres qu'il à commis depuis ses 11 ans...

Je me tus, intérieurement choqué d'avoir autant parler à un inconnu alors que d'habitude, je sortais environ un son toutes les 20 minutes... il sourit avant de s'exclamer :

- Ca à l'air interessant ! Je pourrais te l'emprunter quand tu aura fini ? J'adore lire.

J'acquiesçai et il s'allongea sur son lit.

Moi aussi, j'aime lire, ça me permet de m'évader dans un autre monde, de fuir la réalité... J'aimerais tellement avoir une vie banale... On pourrait croire que ma vie sort d'un roman d'horreur...

Je continuai de lire pendant je ne sais combien de temps quand Ruki m'adressa la parole, me faisant sortir de mon univers.

- C'est l'heure d'aller manger, tu viens ?

- Hm...

- On peut manger ensemble si tu veux ?

- Hm...

- Pas très bavard hein ?

- Hn...

Il rit et sortit de la pièce. Je le suivis à travers les nombreux couloirs. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte. Il l'ouvrit et je pu voir plusieurs rangées de tables disposées dans toute la pièce. C'était...vraiment bruyant... Ruki m'attrapa la main et me traina vers une table ou plusieurs personne discutaient. Ils se turent en nous voyant arriver.

- Salut ruru-chan ! S'exclama un garçon brun avec un grand sourire.

- Hiroto, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Vas y j' attend !

- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! S'exclama un grand blond. Comment tu t'appelle ?

- Kyo...

- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Hitt, voici Hiroto, Nao, Kai et Ryo.

- Enchanté ! Firent-t-ils à l'unisson avant d'exploser de rire sans aucune raison.

Je m'assis entre Ruki et Kai, si je me souvient bien. Je mangeai en écoutant leur discussions distraitement. Kai semblait être le plus calme du groupe...

- Parait que le dirlo s'est encore fait la malle ! S'exclama Nao

- Ouais, j'ai entendu hide gueuler dans les couloir comme quoi s'il se montrait pas, il l'égorgerait ! Fit Hitt

- Je le comprend en même temps... remplir tous les papiers d'administration tout seul ça doit pas être facile ! Moi, je les brulerais à sa place.

- Toi, si tu pouvait, tu brulerais tout les livres et cahier qui existe sur terre Ryo...

Les bruler ? Les livres ? Il faut être fou ! Ils sont un peu étrange dans cette internat...

- Personne n'a vu Miyavi ?

- Hoooo ! Comme c'est chou, Hitt s'inquiète pour son chéri !

- Ta gueule Nao, c'est pas mon chéri !

- On parle de moi ? demanda un grand brun avec un piercing à la lèvre en souriant. Suivit d'un garçon au cheveux gris/blanc.

- Miyavi ! Tu me trompe avec Takeru ? S'offusqua faussement le blond.

- Pardonne moi ! Toute est de sa faute ! Supplia Miyavi en s'asseyant à coté de Hitt.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- On va le brûler ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ryo, surprit.

- T'est pyromane ou quoi ?

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda Kei en passant à côté de notre table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? Tu t'occupe pas de l' accueil ?

- J'ai que sa à foutre peut-être ? Nan en fait c'est Satoshi qui s'en charge pour l'instant.

- Mais, il va faire fuir les gens ! S'exclama Takeru

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kai

- Ba, il fait trop peur ! Toujours tout en noir, il parle pratiquement pas et quand tu fais quelque chose il te fait un super regard sadique... huu... j'en tremble rien qu'en y pensant... répondit Nao, approuvé par les autres.

Ruki se pencha vers moi.

- Satoshi c'est un nouveau surveillant, il est là depuis une semaine et il fiche la trouille à tout le monde !

- Hé ! Ruki ! Tu nous présente pas ? S'exclama Miyavi.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Ba Kyo je vais te présenter correctement à tout le monde, alors voici Miyavi, un gros dragueur...

- Nan c'est pas vrai !

- Hitt son meilleur ami, ils sont inséparables, pareil pour Hiroto, Nao et Shou qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui, Kai, il est tout timide et Ryo, pyromane refoulé, il est un peu space...

- Naan c'est pas vrai ça ! Protesta ce dernier.

- Ha oui, pardon, pyromane assumé !

Nous continuâmes de manger. Ils parlaient avec bonne humeur et me posaient parfois des questions auxquelles je répondais par des hochement de tête ou des sons.

J'ai perdu l'habitude de parler depuis... un malheureux évènement qui m'a pourri la vie... et ça continue.

- J'ai une idée ! Cria Hiroto en levant le point en l'air.

- Pour une fois...

- Mais heu !

- Bon vas-y, dis nous t'a super idée... fit Kai, d'un ton las.

- On va sur le toit et on se fait un action / vérité !

- Pour une fois que c'est une bonne idée ! Rit Hitt

- Je suis partant. Dirent simplement Ruki, Miyavi et Ryo

Et c'est comme ça, qu'une fois le repas terminé, Ruki et les autres m'entrainèrent sur le toît du bâtiment. Il y avait du grillage sur trois des bord et un simple mur d'environ un mètre sur le bord restant. Ils partirent s'assoir en cercle contre le grillage. Je me mis un peu à l'écart, à coté de Ruki.

- On se retrouve toujours tous ici pour les pauses. D'ailleurs les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je te les présenterais ! Me dit ce dernier.

J'acquiesçai puis le jeu commença.

- Bon, vous connaissez tous les règle ? Demanda Nao

- Non, pas moi... fit Ryo

Moi non plus...

- Ok, en fait, on met une bouteille au milieu, celui qui pose une question la tourne et tu répond si elle s' arrête sur toi, vous êtes obligés de répondre, sinon c'est un gage... et faite gaffe, y'a des sadique parmi nous... expliqua Miyavi

- Des pervers aussi !

- Qui tu traite de pervers toi ? S'exclamèrent Ryo, Hiroto et Hitt

- Y'a que ceux qui se sentent visés qui réagissent. Répondit Ruki, fier de sa réponse.

Ils râlèrent et le jeu débuta enfin.

- Je commence ! Dit Hiroto en tournant la bouteille.

Elle s' arrêta sur Hitt. Hiroto sembla réfléchir puis un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Avec qui était ta première fois ?

- Mais, ça vous regarde pas !

- T'a pas le choix !

- Avec... Kaoru. Chuchotta-t-il

- Naaan... t'es sérieux ?

Hitt rougit et tourna à son tour la bouteille qui tomba sur Ryo.

- Alors alors... aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ryo, curieux.

- Oui...

- C'est qui ?

- Qu'une seule question par personne ! Lui fit-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

- Rrrr... je t'aurais toi !

- Bref ! À moi !

Il tourna à son tour. Quand la bouteille commença à ralentir j'eus une légère appréhension. Avec la chance que j'ai ça sera moi...

- Alors... kyo !

Qu'est-ce que je disais...

- Qu' es que tu aime dans la vie ?

- Rien.

Ma réponse fut directe et étonna tout le monde. Ils me regardèrent surpris.

- T'es sur ? Vraiment rien ?

- Rien n'a de valeur dans ce monde.

- C'est beau ce que tu dis !

- Nao.. ta gueule...

- Meeeeuuuh ! Se vexa se dernier.

La discussion se termina quand la porte de l'escalier menant au toit s'ouvrit sur un grand blond avec un bandeau sur le nez, suivit de deux bruns.

- Salut tout le monde ! Ca va ?

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Hirooooo ! Naoooo ! Cria l'un d'eux en se jetant dans leur bras.

- Désolé, on parlait à Aoi, il est trop cool comme surveillant ! Dit le bandé.

- Tient c'est qui lui ? Fit un des deux autre en me pointant du doigt.

- Je vous présente Kyo, il est arrivé ce matin, Kyo je te présente Shou, Reita et Kaoru.

- Fait gaffe à Kao, c'est un pervers en puissance. Me murmurra Kai

Le jeu prit fin et chacun repartit dans des conversations plus étranges les unes que les autres...

Je passai la journée avec eux. Ils me montrèrent les salles de classe, la cour, le gymnase et le stade, les douche etc... Ils me firent visiter l'internat dans son intégralité. Nous croisâmes même Satoshi. Il ne m'avait pas semblé effrayant... Le soleil commença à se coucher et nous partîmes chacun dans nos chambre après avoir mangé. Ruki partit prendre sa douche pendant que je lisais... C'était des douche communes... Quelle poisse... Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Je terminai le chapitre de mon livre et pris mon pyjama avant de m'aventurer dans les couloir à la recherche des douches... D'ailleurs, je croit que je me perdis un peu...

Je passai une heure à les chercher. Je les trouvai enfin. Il n'y avait plus personne... en même temps, qui viendrait la à 00h50 ? Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements et me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude. Une fois terminé, j' enfilai un boxer, un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc avec des manche plutôt longue. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voit ces...horreurs à mes bras...

Evidement, c'était par pur hasard que j' avais trouvé les douches, alors je ne savais pas du tout comment retourner à ma chambre. Je descendis des escaliers et regardai ce qui était inscrit sur chaque porte. Je ne fis pas attention ou je marchais et percutai quelqu'un.

- D-Désolé... bafouillai-je en me relevant.

- C'est rien.

Devant moi se trouvait Satoshi. Je me mis à le fixer avec insistance.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi je te fais peur ? Dit-t-il, las.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dévisage comme sa ?

- J'essai de savoir ce qui peut bien faire peur chez vous.

Il parut surpris puis secoua la tête avant de me sourire.

- Bref, t'es perdu ?

J' acquiesçai.

- Suis-moi, je te ramène à ta chambre.

Je le suivis en mémorisant bien le chemin de ma chambre aux douches. Une fois arrivés, il me souhaita bonne nuit et repartit. J'entrai doucement en pensant que Ruki dormait mais je le trouvai assi sur son lit. Quand il me vit, il bondit devant moi.

- T'étais où ? Je m'inquiétais !

- A la douche, je me suis perdu, Satoshi ma raccompagné...

- Satoshi ?

- Je te dirais ça demain, fatigué. Dis-je en baillant.

Nous nous couchâmes chacun dans notre lit.

- Bonne nuit Kyo

- Hm... bonne nuit.

Je lui tournai le dos en baillant une dernière fois et m'endormis rapidement. Cette première journée avait était épuisante..

Ohayo Mina-san ! :

Voilà, premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction ^^ les chapitre seront assez longz (à peu près la même longueur que celui-ci ) j'éspère que ça vous à plus ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**_~ ~ { Chapitre 2 } ~ ~_**

**_{ Point de vue Kyo }_**

Lorsque je me réveilla, mon premier reflex fut de regarder le réveil... il affichait 5h36. Je me leva et prit mon uniforme pour partir au douche. À cette heure ci il ne devrait y avoir personne. Je répéta le même manège qu'hier soir et revêtu la tenu obligatoire. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noir... d'un banale affligeant. Quand je retourna à la chambre, Ruki était réveiller et il était 6h48. Il parti prendre sa douche en me disant qu'il me rejoindrait au réfectoire. J'y alla donc et me retrouva à la même table que la veille, isolé de deux place des autres. Il y avait seulement Hiroto, Miyavi, Kaoru, Kai et Reita. Il discutaient tous assé joyeusement. Ruki finit par arriver accompagné de Nao.

- salut tout le monde ! Firent ils à l'unisson.

Chacun les salut d'une manière différente. Moi je me contenta d'un simple signe de tête. Ruki s'assit entre moi et Miyavi. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole.

- j'ai une annonce à faire !

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, intrigué.

- aujourd'hui ! On à sport... et devinez quoi ?  
- Quoi ? Vas y dis ! S'impatienta Hiroto  
- du calme mon petit écureuil, tu sera moin enthousiaste quand tu le sera... on à Tora en prof.  
- QUOI ? S'écrièrent t'ils tous  
- mais...mais... ou est notre super gentil prof qui nous laisse foutre le bordel ? Pleurnicha Nao  
- il est malade jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
- pourquoi nous ! Dites moi pourquoi !

Ils continuèrent de se morfondre. Je tira légèrement sur la manche de Ruki qui se tourna vers moi. Il compris ma question muette et me répondit.

- se prof, Tora, c'est un vrai sadique, avec lui tu peut pas souffler un quart de second. Et si tu te trompe ou que tu rate quelque chose, il te le fait refaire jusqu'à se que tu y arrive !

Génial... moi qui déteste le sport...

- il parait même qu'un élève à sauter des escalier et c'est cassé une jambe rien que pour échapper à un de ces cours ! Commenta Reita  
- on à qu'a... sécher ? Proposais-je timidement.  
- si tu te fais chopé, c'est encore pire... ajouta Kaoru en mordant dans une tartine de nutella

t'en pis, moi je sèche ! On termina de déjeuner rapidement et Ruki me demanda dans quel classe j'étais.

- la 1-A répondis-je  
- au dommage, je suis dans la 2-B... bref, on se voit à la récrée sur le toit, oublis pas hein ! Me dit il en partant vers sa salle de cours.

Je partis donc vers la mienne, en me demandant qui il y aura. Petit problème... je ne sais pas ou elle se trouve...

- ra merde mais j'en ai marre !

Je marcha dans les couloir en pestant contre cette internat. Pourquoi était t' il si grand pour si peut d'élèves ? Et pour la deuxième fois depuis mon arrivée, je rentra dans quelqu'un ( pas de commentaire pervers sil vous plait, merci -' ). je releva ma tête pour m'excuser mais cette personne me coupa dans mon élan.

- t'est perdu ?  
- ouais...  
- ba viens, t'est dans quelle classe Kyo ?

Je le regarda surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom. Il se contenta de me sourire.

- tu sais, je me renseigne sur l'actu du lycée.  
- t'est qui ?  
- quel charmante façon de me demander mon nom... moi c'est Aoi, surveillant dans ce bahut de dingue, à ton service !

Je resta bouche bé un instant. Surveillant ? On dirait un élève !

- haha, je le fais pas du tout hein ?

Je daigna de la tête.

- tant mieux ! Après tout j'ai que 23 ans. Continua t' il. On est arrivé !

Il toqua à la porte et entra en me disant de le suivre.

- excuse moi Yuji, je t'amène ton nouvel élèves. À plus ! Il fit un signe de main au élèves et reparti.  
- tu est Kyo Nishimura c'est sa ?

j' acquiesça et il me dit de m'assoir à coté de Ryo, au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre. Il ajouta :

- tu devrait fermer ta chemise complètement sinon, cette bande de hyène en chaleur qu'on appelle aussi ' une classe en cours de SVT ' vont te sauter dessus...

Je rougis en m'asseyant à ma place. Certain rire de la remarque du prof et d'autre, qui se sentait surement visé boudaient.

- bon, quelqu'un peut me dire comment s'appelle cette parti du corps ? Demanda le prof en désignant... quelque chose avec sa règle.  
- moi ! Moi je sais ! Cria Kaoru en se levant de son tabouret.  
- cela ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi...

Il répondit à la question et eut juste ( devinez ! Seul les pervers trouverons xD ) le cours se termina enfin. Je m'était contenter d'observer par la fenêtre et de parler de temps en temps avec Ryo pendant l'heure. Le prochain prof arriva et tout le monde retourna à sa place, qu'ils avait quitté le temps qu'il arrive. Et c'est parti pour une heure de maths... je déteste sa ! Même si je suis plutôt doué. Je réussi tout les exercice qu'il nous fait faire sans trop de difficulté la sonnerie retentit enfin et je parti en direction du toit accompagnée de Ryo. Quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte, il se pris quelqu'un de plein fouet.

- mon pyromane chériiii ! s'écria un garçon au cheveux chatin claire, un casque sur les oreille.  
- mais je suis pas un pyromane ! s'énerva Ryo  
- ho ! Mais qui est-ce ?  
- je te présente Kyo, il parle pas beaucoup mais il est sympa. Kyo je te présente Shimpei mais on dit juste Shin, il est complètement fêlée...  
- hey ! J'te permet pas, sorcière !

Ryo soupira et parti s'assoir avec les autres. Je m'assit un peut à l' écart et plaça mais écouteur dans mes oreilles. Je sorti un petit carnet noir et un stylo pour griffonner des mots, des phrases. Au bout d'un moment, je tapota sur l'épaule de la personne la plus proche de moi, Kai.

- oui ?  
- on à quoi comme cours après ?  
- Histoire-géo et Littérature. Les prof sont cool tu verra. Un peut fou mais cool...

si je comprend bien, les surveillant, les profs et les élèves son cinglé... sa va êtres marrant cette année...-'  
la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. Je ne rangeas pas pour autant mes affaire tout les autres commençaient à partir mais Reita se retourna vers moi.

- tu viens pas Kyo ?

Je daigna de la tête et ils partirent. Je resta la à écrire dans mon carnet noir, ma musique à fond. J' entendit comme un bruit. Je releva la tête et Satoshi se tenait devant moi, l'air mécontent.

- t'a pas cours ?  
- nan  
- ouais c'est sa, bouge ton cul et va dans ta salle.

Je daigna une nouvelle fois. Il me lança un regard à glacer le sang. Je me figea sur place.

- t'est sur ?  
- oui.

Je tenta de garder mon calme mais tout mes effort furent réduit à néant quand il me fit le sourire le plus sadique et cruelle qui puissent exister. Je prit mon sac et parti en direction de ma salle de cour. J' entra sans frapper et m'installe sur une table au fond. Le professeur se retourna vers moi, étonner. Je le fut aussi en voyant son visage d'enfant. Mais c'est quoi ce bahut, il recrut que des jeune et beau mecs ou quoi ? Il était blond, coiffé en pétard avec une sucette dans la bouche et un livre dans une de ces main.

- tu séché ?me demanda t'il, visiblement toujours étonné.  
- ouais. Ais-je répondu froidement.  
- mais... pourquoi ?

OMG on dirait qu'il est sur le point de pleurer ! J'le croit pas...

- c'est pas pour vous vexer mr mais c'est chiant l'histoire...  
- mais tu m'avait dit que t'aimer bien Hiroto.  
- il fessait le lèche cu... ajouta Shou  
- mais... tsss ! Bande d'hypocrite ! Puisse que c'est comme sa, démerder vous, moi, je pionce. Déclara t'il.

Décidément ce prof est complètement taré... il s'allonga sur son bureau et s'endormir. Tout le monde parlait ensemble, discutant de chose et d'autre pendant au moin 20 minute quand la porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un.

- Maya qu'es que tu fait ? Demanda l'homme.  
- hmm... je doort abruti...

tout le monde paru choqué. Takeru m'informa qu'il s'agissait du directeur. Je me sentit mal pour Maya, c'était un peut ma faute après tout...

- comment tu me parle espèce de suceur !  
- DE QUOI ? RÉPÈTE UN PEUT ! Cria le blond en se levant.  
- ben quoi, c'est vrai nan ? Tu bouffe des sucette 24h sur 24...  
- ha...ouais peu être...  
- ro t'est trop con toi. Rigola le directeur. Bref, revenons à ma première question, qu'es que tu foutait ?  
- je dormais! Je viens de te le dire.  
- oui ok, mais pourquoi ? Insista t'il  
- ba... ils sont méchant... déclara le blond comme si c'était d'une évidence flagrante en nous pointant du doigt. Je peut partir, ils ont qu'a allez en perm'  
- ouais... tirez vous, il veut faire des ' trucs ' avec Aiji...

Je me tourna vers Takeru et lui demanda :

- c'est qui Aiji ?  
- le prof de maths. M'informa t'il pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Notre profs quitta la salle en frappant l'arrière de la tête du principal et nous partîmes tous sur le toit du lycée. Il y avait déja quelqu'un. Tout le monde se figea en voyant un jeune blond assis sur le petit muret, balançant les pieds dans le vide comme si de rien était.

- Chi...chiyu ! Descend de la !  
- Kao-kao... comment sa va ?

Il avait dit sa d'une voie dénuer d'expression, continuant de fixer au loin.

- sa ira seulement quand tu descendra de ce mur ! Insista Kaoru

Chiyu soupira et descendit en levant les yeux vers moi.

- tu est triste ? Me demanda t'il, toujours neutre.

Je prit la même expression que lui et dénia de la tête. Comment le savait t'il ?

- je vois...

il souri légèrement, ce qui le rendait asse mignon... oula, je vais ou encore moi. Je parti m'assoir contre le grillage et continua d'observer cette étrange garçon. Ruki s'installa près de moi.

- lui c'est Chiyu, il est... très spécial, comme tu à put le voir et aussi complètement inconscient. Il voit aussi se qu'il appelle une ' aura ' autour des gens... enfin je comprend pas se qu'il veut dire mais, il est très sympa tu verra. Me dit il.

la sonnerie retenti puis nous partîmes en cours de Littérature. Pas que j'avais très envi d'y aller mais je ne tenait pas particulièrement à recroiser Satoshi... je m'assis à coté de Chiyu, d'ailleurs je n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était dans notre classe... le cour passa asse rapidement, Uruha, le prof de Littérature savait comment captiver notre attention. On se rejoignit tous à la cantine.

- Yo les gens ! Nous salua Miyavi avec de grand signe, accompagné de Ruki.

Tout le monde se salut au fur et à mesure que les autres arrivait. Les discutions était joyeuse et il n'y avait jamais aucun silence quand il était réuni. Alors que j'allai mordre dans mon pain, une forte douleur au ventre me stoppa.

- Kyo, sa va ? Demanda Kai inquiet

tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Il à dur remarqué que je me tenait le ventre.

- ouais... j'vais faire un tour.

Je me leva sous leur regard interrogateur et jeta tout se qui était sur mon plateau. Je n'avait pratiquement rien mangé. Je sorti dans la cantine et alla m'allonger dans l'herbe un peut plus loin. La douleur revin plus intense cette fois que je me plia sur moi même. Je m'assis et me décala de façon à être contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je commencer à voir flou et j' avait aussi mal à la tête...  
qu'es qui se passe ? Je n'en ai aucune idée... je ferma les yeux et attendu que sa passe. Le vent me caressa doucement le visage. C'était réconfortant d'une certaine façon...  
j'entendis des voix que j'eus du mal à identifier à cause de mon état. Cependant je parvint à afficher un visage neutre et rouvrit les yeux.

- t'est sur que sa va ? Demanda Reita en se baissant pour toucher mon front.

Je me releva avant et leur affirmait que j'allai bien. Je doute qu'il mais cru mais il ne me dirent plus rien. La pause se passa tranquillement. J' était à l'écart des autres, à essayer de comprendre se qui m'arrivait... je ne me souvient pas avoir déjà était dans un état pareille. La sonnerie déclara la reprise des cour et nous partîmes tous dans nos salle. On avait sport... je le sens pas du tout ce cours... Ruki et moi partîmes vers le gymnase ensemble. On se changea, un tee-shirt blanc à manche courte et un short noir arrivant un peut au dessus des genoux. On se réuni tous en cercle et le prof arriva. Je fut surpris... a vraie dire, non, plus rien ne me surprenais dans ce lycée... il était plutôt jeune, beau, les cheveux brun mais un air sévère sur le visage.

- aujourd'hui, on fait du basket. Hiroto et Kaoru, vous êtes les chefs d'équipe, je vous laisse choisir.

Cool, au moin un sport ou je me débrouille bien... très bien même.

- hm... je prend Shou. Commença Hiroto  
- Kai. Poursuivit Kaoru.  
- Ryo  
- Takeru  
- Chiyu  
- Kyo  
- mais heu ! Je le voulait ! Se plait Hiroto

Kaoru lui tira puérilement la langue et Hiro se mit à bouder. Shou lui fit un bisou sur la joue et le prof revenu à se moment la.

- vous avez terminée ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- dîtes moi les équipe que je les notes.  
- mon équipe sa donne : Shou, Ryo, Chiyu et moi. Commença Hiroto  
- moi sa fait : Kai, Takeru, Kyo et moi. Continua Kaoru  
- bien... il termina d'écrire et posa tout ces feuille sur un banc. Vous attendez quoi ? Aller, 2 tour de terrain pour s'échauffer puis des étirement !  
- Hai... répondirent les autres, lassés.

On se mit alors à courir autour du terrain. À chaque pas ma tête me fessait un mal de chien. Vite rejoint par mon ventre. Je m'arrêta et me laissa tomber à genoux, me tenant la tête d'une main, l'autre sur le sol pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Kaoru, Kai et Ryo se précipitèrent vers moi et m'aidèrent à me relever.

- pourquoi tu nous à pas dit que t'alliais pas bien ? Me demanda Kaoru  
- viens, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie... dit calmement Ryo.  
- je...

je fit un pas en avant, essayant de parler mais le sol bascula sous mes pieds. Je put juste voir le prof arriver en courant vers nous, après... plus rien...

* * *

bon a partir de la je posterais les chapitre tout les week end =) et merci de lire ma fiction ( bourré de fautes xD )


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Saku**_

**Point de vue Kyo :**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne comprit pas ou j'étaie. Je tourna la tête mais ma vision devint trouble puis revint à la normal. Je ferma les yeux en grimaçants. J'ai mal à la tête...

- est-ce que sa va ?

Cette voix m'était inconnu mais rassurante.

- non...  
- je voit sa... tu est à l'infirmerie.

J' ouvrit les yeux une seconde fois et vit en face de moi un homme blond, d'une vingtaine d'année. Il fit un petit sourire et je ne put m'empêcher de rougir... réaction plutôt inattendu et étrange chez moi...

- repose toi un peut, et quand tu te sentira un peut mieux tu ira dans ta chambre, laisse tomber les cours pour aujourd'hui.  
- qu'es que j'ai ?  
- un coup de fatigue, tu n'a pas dormi beaucoup ni manger ces dernier temps ?  
- hm.

Chez moi je ne mange presque rien et passe la nuit à fixer mon plafond, se ne fait qu'un jour que j'ai recommencer à me nourrir correctement. Peut êtres que le changement était trop brusque pour mon corps. Je referma les yeux et me laissa de nouveau sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. lorsque je me réveilla je sentit de la chaleur sur ma main. Je tourna la tête et aperçu Ruki, endormi sur sa chaise en me tenant la main. Je m'assis sur le lit et il se réveilla.

- ho, Kyo sa va ?

- c'est pas une réponse sa...  
- rien à foutre... chuchotais-je

il sourit et se leva. J'en fit de même mais en vacillant dangereusement. Ruki passa un bras à ma taille pour me soutenir. J'eus un légé mouvement de recul mais me laissa faire. On s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie mais une voix nous retins.

- Kyo, demain aussi repose toi.

J' acquiesçais et nous partîmes dans notre chambre. Il me déposa sur mon lit et je ne tarda pas à m'endormir. J'ai passé toute la journée comme sa, maintenant sa va mieux. J' observa le réveil de Ruki. 23H12... je pense que je vais prendre une douche. Je me leva et prit mes affaires et une serviette et me dirigea ensuite vers les douches. J' entra et me glissa sous le jet d'eau après avoir enlevée mes vêtement. Une fois terminé je repris mais affaires et commença à m'habiller. Je n'avait enfilé que mon pantalon quand quelqu'un arriva.

- désolé, je pensait qu'il n'y avait plus personne...  
- Kai ?

Il retira ces main de son visage et m'observa. Il parut étonner puis se figea.

- c'est quoi tout sa ?

Il semblait horrifié. Je me rendit vite compte que j'étaie dos à lui, lui offrant une vue sur les nombreuse cicatrice qui le traversait de toute part. Je me dépêcha d'enfiler mon t-shirt et couru jusqu'à la chambre, les larmes au yeux. Il les à vu... je repris mon calme comme je put et ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller mon camarade de chambre. Je me glissa dans mes couverture. Mais je ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Je me leva à 5h48 et enfila mon uniforme puis me plongea dans la suite de mon livre. Ruki se réveilla une heure plus tard.

- lut' dit il en baillant. Tu te sens mieux ?  
- oui.

Je posa mon livre et parti vers la cantine. Ruki me rejoignit peut de temps après avec Kaoru et Kai.  
Je détourna vite les yeux à l'arriver de ce dernier qui parut aussi gêné que moi. Je me concentra sur le contenu de mon assiette. Je mis une frite dans ma bouche et aussitôt avaler je me précipita au toilette. J' avait la gorge en feux et je respirer difficilement. Ruki et Kai arrivèrent quelque seconde après.

- Kyo sa va ? Demanda Kai, légèrement paniqué  
- sa à l'air ?

Il se turent et me regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire.

je vais chercher l'infirmier... dit Kai en partant.

Je ne put rien ajouter car un gout horrible me monta dans la bouche. Je mis mais main devant et me précipita vers un toilette. J'en ressorti en toussant. Ruki s'approcha de moi.

- tu devrait boire un peut, sa passera... me conseilla t'il

Je fit se qu'il me dit mais a peine l'eau entra dans ma bouche que je dut tout recracher avant de vomir à nouveau. Tout mon corps tremblé et j'eus du mal a rester debout. Byo arriva et n'emmena à nouveau à l'infirmerie. Il m'allongea sur le lit et me tendis un verre d'eau avec des médicament.

- sa fera passer tes envi de vomir.

Je les pris dans mes main et mis un moment avant de me décider à les avaler, sans eau.

- c'est un peut plus grave que je ne le penser, mais ne tant fait pas, demain sa ira mieux avec sa.

j' acquiesça et ne tarda pas à m'endormir. Je me réveilla quelques heure plus tard, il fessait nuit. Je regarda partout autour de moi une trace de l'infirmier mais je ne vit personne. Dommage, il est vachement mignon... ha non mais la sa va pas du tout ! Me dites pas que je craque sur lui ? Sur un mec ! C'est pas possible... pourquoi je me fout toujours dans des situation pareil ? Je me suis senti bien quand il ma porter jusqu'ici. Bon j'ai cru mourir de honte mais sa on s'en fout. Ruki le regardait bizarrement d'ailleurs... peut êtres qu'il l'aime aussi. Pourquoi " aussi " ? Je ne l'aime pas ! Non non non et non !  
Je soupira et me rallongea correctement... cette année va êtres longue. Je passa une la nuit à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais toujours pas se que j'ai eu mais bon, le principal c'est que se soit passé. J'ai put, à mon plus grand malheurs, constater que je n'était pas indifférant à Byo... une nuit de réflexion intensive sa change quelqu'un. la je suis dans ma chambre, je reprend les cours. On commence par musique.  
On se dirige tous ver notre salle. On s'assoie et le prof arrive. Il et vachement petit ! Plus que moi wouhou ! heum...bref... il s'appelle Keiyu c'est aussi le prof d'art plastique.

- bonjours à tous, bon, on va commencer par faire connaissance. Quand je dis votre nom, citez les instrument que vous jouer ou si vous chantez. Annonça le prof en rentrant dans la salle.

Il appela plusieurs nom. Beaucoup d'élève jouez de la guitare, de la basse et de la batterie. Il n'y a que 2 chanteur. Le prof dit mon nom et me regarde. Je sais pas jouer d'instrument alors...

- vocal. Dis-je d'un ton neutre  
- bien, maintenant que j'ai tout noté, on va formé trois groupes. Alors... groupe 1 : Kai batterie, Takeru chant, Kaoru guitare et Shou Basse. Désolé il manque un bassiste alors... s'excusa t'il  
- c'est pas grave.  
- ok, groupe 2 : Ryo batterie, Chiyu basse, Kyo chant et Hiroto à la guitare. Le groupe 3 ben... tout se qui reste. À la fin de l'année, pour la fête du lycée le groupe qui aura eut un maximum de point joura sur scène.

J'espère pas gagner... déjà chanter devant 3 personne sa va être dur alors devant tout le lycée... chaque groupe se mit dans un coin de la salle avec ces instruments.

- j'ai hâte de t'entendre chanter ! Déclara Hiroto, approuver par les autres

pourquoi j'ai dis que je chanter ! Ha mais quel abruti !  
- bon, il faut qu'on compose une musique... quelqu'un à une idée ? Demanda Ryo  
- ba d'abord, un truc qui bouge ou quelque chose de calme ? Ajouta Hiroto  
- qui bouge se serait mieux. T'en pense quoi Kyo ?  
- ouais...  
- quel entrain... dit Ryo à moitié blasé. Et toi Chiyu ?  
- sa me va.

Il prirent chacun leur instrument, accordèrent les basse et les guitare. Hiroto commença à improviser quelque chose.

- sa serait pas mal un trucs dans se genre non ?  
- ouais c'était bien ! Va falloir des arrangement mais sa peut êtres bien. Fit Ryo  
- quel genre de voie à tu, Kyo ? Demanda Chiyu.

Il se tournèrent tous vers moi, curieux.

- spécial.  
- hein ? Comment sa ?  
- calme toi Hiroto, t'a qu'a nous chanter un trucs.  
- heu...  
- soit pas timide vas y !

Ryo me souri. Je leur tourna le dos et commença une des chanson que j'avais écrite. Une fois terminé je croisa les bras et baissa la tête sans me retourner mais je fut forcé de le faire car il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle. Quoi c'était si nul ?

- Quoi ? J' avait dit sa d'une façon asse agressive, se qui les fit réagir. Les autres reprirent leur activités et mon groupe dégnia enfin dire quelque chose.  
- c'était... commença Ryo  
- impressionnant !  
- et génial ! J'adore ta voie.

Terminèrent les deux autres. Je fut un peut surpris mais me repris rapidement.

- c'est toi qui l'a écrite ? Me demanda Chiyu

je ne répond pas et on continu de chercher des sons a peut près correcte. À la fin du cour, l 'intro et au point. On quitte la salle pour se rendre en svt. J'ai put me rendre conte que tout les élève ainsi que le prof sont des pervers...  
la journée se passe asse bien, ils essai tous de me faire parler le plus possible, d'ailleurs je croit que Kaoru et Reita on fait un paris... bref :  
sa fait deux/ trois jour que je suis ici et j'ai déjà deux énormes problème... je fantasme sur l'infirmier et je me rapproche de plus en plus de Ruki... je le re dit, je la sent vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout cette année...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Obscure**

**Point de vu Kyo :**

" Pourquoi faut toujours que se genre de chose arrivent ? "  
je ne cesse de me poser cette question depuis hier soir. Je suis allongé sur mon lit, caressant le petite boule de poil couché sur mon ventre, profondément endormi. J' essais de trouver une solution, mais la, c'est mal barré. ha oui ! Vous ne savez pas vous. Bon ba, je croit q' un flash back s'impose.

**Flash Back**

Je viens de finir de prendre une douche, j'entre dans la chambre et pose mes affaire sur mon lit. Ruki se lève de la chaise sur lequel il était assit, entrain de lire le livre que je lui et passé. Il le pose sur le bureau et se plante face à moi.

- qu'es qui ya ?  
- j'ai... quelque chose d'important à te dire...

" Hu ? Pourquoi il rougis comme sa ? C'est peut être grave... ou alors il... "  
il me coupa dans mes réflexion en posant une main sur ma joue. Il approcha son visage et sans que je ne comprenne se qui m'arrive, il m'embrasse. Je suis incapable de faire un geste, il se recul et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- je... je t'aime Kyo...

Je retrouve soudainement le contrôle de mes jambes et m'enfuis en courant hors de cette pièce. Sans m'en rendre compte j' atéri dehors. Il fait nuit et un peut froid... je marche encore et m'assoit contre le tronc d'un arbre. C'est à se moments que je me rend compte de se qui vient de se passer. Alors que je commence à paniquer, j'entends un miaulement à coter de moi. Un chaton ? D'où il sort lui ? Il vient se frotter à ma jambes en ronronnant. Je le caresse un moment puis décide de rentrer, j'me les gèles... après quelques pas je remarque que le chaton me suis. Je me baisse et le prends dans mes bras, il se blotti contre moi.

- tu dois avoir froid non ? On et bientôt en hiver...  
- miyaaou !

J'entre dans le bâtiment et me dirige vers ma chambre. J'hésite à entrer puis ouvre finalement la porte. Ouf, il dort. Je pose l'animal sur mon lit et m'y couche, il vient directement se coucher à coté de moi. Je m'endort, plutôt fatigué.

**Fin Flash Back**

quand je me suis réveillé, Ruki n'était plus la. Il est sans doute déjà parti voir sa famille pour le week end. Bref, je vais pas passer la journée la ! Faut que je m'occupe... la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et je pus voir apparaitre Ryo avec un grand sourire.

- sa te dis un tour en ville ?  
- ouais, pourquoi pas...

Je me lève, met mes chaussure et prend ma veste. On sort du lycée et on prend le bus direction le centre ville. Une fois arrivé, Ryo veut acheter des fringues, je suis donc obligé de le suivre... moi qui n'aime pas le shopping, je m'achète finalement deux, trois trucs. On va ensuite dans un cyber-café. Pourquoi cyber ? Ben j'en sait rien, parce que c'était le plus proche... je prend un coca et Ryo fait de même. On et assis à une table assé éloignée. On peut voir toute la salle d'ici. Enfin, on, ou plutôt Ryo, moi je vois que le mur derrière lui... nos commande arrivent puis on commence à discuter. J'ai remarqué certaine chose étrange depuis cette semaine, on dirait que Ryo et Kaoru s'ignore... ils avait l'air proche pourtant.

- se matin j'ai croisé Ruki, il avait l'air triste.  
- ...ha...

un silence s'installe. Je sirote ma boisson tranquillement quand Ryo s'exclame :

- ho ! Byo et ici !  
- Q-Quoi ? Fis-je en m'étouffant à moitié.

Je me retourne et effectivement, il et là, assis à une table avec le prof d'histoire... Maya je croit. Il lève le regard vers moi et je me dépêche de me retourner en rougissant. Ce que Ryo na pas manquer.

- il te fait de l'effet notre infirmier hein ?  
- n-non !  
- ou alors c'est Maya ?  
- mais non j'te dis !

Oups, j'ai crier... tout le monde me regarde. Habituellement j'en aurais rien à faire si seulement Byo n'était pas entrain de me fixer aussi.

- tu sait tu peut me le dire, je peut t'aider si tu veux. Il souri  
- ouais ben, à une condition.  
- laquelle ?  
- dis moi se qui va pas avec Kaoru.  
- m-mais tout va bien ! Dis moi tu t'inquiète ?  
- c'est sa oui, et puis non, je suis juste curieux.

Oui oui je sait, c'était presque une conversation normale, se qui relève du miracle avec moi mais, je c'est pas, je me sent bien avec lui, j'ai l'impression que je peut tout lui dire, il ne me jugera pas.

- tss... ok. Soupira t'il. En faite, j'aime quelqu'un et... disons que Kaoru ne l'aime pas trop alors... bref, il dit des choses sur lui que je n'apprécie pas. Et comme je le défend, il se doute de mes sentiments et je ne veut pas que les autres le sache. On c'est engueulé et voila.  
- alors explique lui, il et pas con il comprendra.  
- hm... je vais essayer... et toi ? Dis moi tout !  
- j-je... j'aime... Byo...  
- je le savait ! Cria t'il en se levant et en me pointant du doigt.

Tout le monde nous regarda à nouveau. Agacé, je lui mit un grand coup sur la tête qui le fit se rassoir immédiatement.

- t'a qu'a le gueuler sa ira plus vite !  
- c'est vrai je peut ?  
- NAN !

S'ayer, il ma énervé. Je me lève et quitte le café, le regard noir, tel que personne n'osa rien dire. Je m'arrêta dans un parc et m'assis. Ryo ne tarda pas à arriver.

- beuh, tu ma laissé payer...  
- tu ma invité non ?  
- oui mais...  
- alors pas de ' mais '.

On éclate de rire puis il s'assoit à coté de moi.

- c'est con comme conversation nan ?  
- surtout qu'on vient juste de s'engueuler...

On parle encore quelque temps puis on décide de rentrer, apparament, il veut jouer de la batterie. Il me propose de venir, je refuse et part dans ma chambre. Le week end se passe tranquillement, je reste avec Ryo et Chiyu qui sont resté ici. On et dans la chambre de se dernier à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin, ils parlent plus que moi.

- dîtes, c'est bientôt les vacances, vous aller faire quoi ? Demanda le brun  
- c'est dans deux semaine...  
- ben, sa passe vite deux semaine !  
- je pense que je vais glander chez moi.  
- très interessant Chiyu, j'adore ta vie !  
- ta gueule. Fit il légèrement vexé. Et toi Kyo ?  
- je... vais voir ma famille.

J'aurais préféré crever mais la, j'ai pas le choix... la journée passe rapidement. Le soir venu quelqu'un ouvre la porte à la volé.

- Myv ? Hitt ? Qu'es que vous foutez la ?  
- on est rentré plus tôt, alors on vient s'amuser un peut ! Déclara le grand brun en levant quatre bouteilles de sake. Hiit en portait le même nombre.

- ho putain, vous deux bourrer sa va êtres horrible...  
- quoi Ryo ? T'est encore traumatisé par la dernière fois ?  
- tss... c'est pas sa... s'énerva t'il, rouge jusqu'au oreilles.  
- qu'es qui c'était passé ? Demandais-je discrètement à Chiyu.  
- et bien vois tu Kyo, Miyavi c'est laissé emporté par ces hormones... me répondit Hitt en s'asseyant.  
- je comprend pas ?  
- il à voulut coucher avec lui mais il était pas d'accord, remarque il lui à quand même fait quelques trucs...  
- tait-toi ! Se plaint Ryo  
- et après il c'est jeté sur moi... bref ! Cette soirée sera différente ! Déclara le grand blond en levant une bouteille et en commençant à la vider.  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord !  
- On peut savoir en quoi sa le sera Miyavi ?

Ce dernier buvait tranquillement sa bouteille en discutant avec Chiyu.

- il ne m'écoute pas... marmonna le petit brun.

Chiyu commença à son tour à boire, suivit de Ryo. Je finit par en prendre une à mon tour. Sa à plutôt bon gout... au bout de quelques bouteilles, j'ai commencer à me lâcher, je rigolait avec eux, on parlait... on se touchaient beaucoup... je ne me souvient pas du reste de la soirée.  
Le lendemain je me suis réveillé par terre, Ryo à coté de moi, profondément endormi. Chiyu sur un des lit et les deux autres sur celui restant, allongés l'un sur l'autre... j'espère que j'ai rien fait de particulier... arf j'ai mal à la tête... je regarde mon portable, 6h36. Sa va être l'heur d'aller en cours... je me lève et allume la lumière, se qui réveilla tout le monde sauf Miyavi. Je parti ensuite dans ma chambres, marchant en titubant légèrement. On à but jusqu'à 4h30 donc les effet de l'alcool sont encore légèrement présent. J'entre dans la pièce et manque je me ramasser sur un livre qui traine pour finalement tomber deux pas plus loin à cause d'un pile de fringue qui traine...  
Ruki se réveilla et alluma une lumière. Je me releva rapidement, un peut trop peut être, ma tête tourna quelque instant, je dus m'accrocher au bureau pour ne pas retomber.

- heu... sa va Kyo ?  
- héhé ouais et toi ?

Ho~ je parle bizarrement ! Je me met à rire tout seul sous le regard incompréhensif de mon camarade de chambre puis prend mes affaire et part en direction des douches. Sauf que j'ai pas regarder l'heur , qui y'a des gens, et que je suis encore trop bourré pour y faire attention. Je retire mes vêtements et me glisse sous un des jet d'eau chaude. Je sent des regard dans mon dos. Je me retourne avec un regard noir puis chacun retourne à ces occupation, légèrement effrayés. Je sort des douche, passe mon uniforme en vitesse et me met à courir vers la cantine sans raison particulière. J'ai juste envi je croit. J'ouvre les grande porte, saisit une pomme et m'installe sur un chaise à coté de Kai et Kaoru surpris de me voir aussi énergique. Les autre ne tarde pas à arriver, il y à Miyavi, Shinya, Kaoru, Ruki, Reita, Kai, Shou, Nao, Hiroto, Ryo, Hitt, Takeru, Masato, Chiyu et Shimpei. Bref, tout le monde quoi ! Je me met à rire à une des blagues débile d'Hiroto. Tous me regarde choqué.

- qu'es que vous lui avez fait ? Demanda Shinya à Miyavi et Hitt, suspicieux.  
- m-mais rien ! S'exclamèrent t'ils en même temps.  
- on à juste but jusqu'à 4h30 du mat' expliqua Ryo. J'ai une putain de gueule de bois...  
- vous êtes taré ! Il est encore bourré et on à cours dans 10 minutes ! S'affola Masato  
- sa peut êtres marrant !  
- ...ta gueule...  
- j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu...

La journée c'est passé assé calmement, j'ai dormi à presque tout les court, j'ai retrouvé mes esprit à la pause déjeuné. Maintenant j'ai mal à la tête...

- au faite Kyo, pourquoi y'a un chaton dans notre chambre ? Demanda Ruki  
- ben... j'lai trouvé dehors.

Oups, j'lavait oublier lui... j'espère que sa lui posera pas de problème, j'aime bien les chat. Avant de partir dans la chambre à la fin des cours, je passe à la cantine en espérant trouver à mangé pour lui. Je croit qu'il n'y à personne. J'entre dans la pièce et entend quelque chose. Je me retourne et vois Byo. Je rougis sous son regard.

- tient tu tombe bien, je voulait te parler.  
- h-ha ?  
- mh, je suis passé demander quelque chose à un élève au douche et j'ai vu t'est cicatrices...

Je me fige, je ne sait pas du tout quoi dire... tain' comment je vais me sortir de la maintenant...

* * *

dsl pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai pas trop eu le temps se week end ^^ mon pauvre kyo j'aime le torturer 3 xD

pas de RukixKyo ^w^ déçu ? désolé xD y'aura des os pour sa =3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 05 : No Music, No Reason**

- Alors ? Tu peut me dire d'où elles sortent ? Insista l'infirmier

- je-je voit pas de quoi vous parlez...

Le grand blond l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui, il se retrouva donc contre son torse. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Kyo rougis et essaya de reculer mais Byo le tenais fermement. Il passa une main sous la chemise du plus jeune et la passa délicatement le long de son dos, sentant les divers cicatrice qui le parsemé.

- qui ta fait ça ?

- je...j-je l'ai fait seul !

- c'est impossible que tu puisse te blesser ici tout seul. Tu sait je veut juste t'aider...

Kyo sentit la colère monter en lui et se dégagea avec force des bras de son ainé. Le fusillant du regard.

- mais bordel qu'es que sa peut vous faire ? Arrêter de tous vous mêler de ma vie !

Sur ce, il parti en courant hors de la catine et, arrivé dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit, essayant de se calmer. Ruki, réveillé par le bruit de la porte se leva pour voir se qui n'allait pas.

- Qu'es que ta Kyo ? Demanda t'il doucement.

- RIEN !

Ruki se recula et préféra retourner se coucher.

**Point de vue Kyo :**

Tain' je fait quoi maintenant ? Si il en parle au autres,et qu'_il_ l'apprend... je suis foutu. Plus jamais je bois d'alcool ! J'te jure que le premier qui me propose une bouteille je la lui éclate sur la tronche. Je m'endormir rapidement puis me réveilla quelques heure plus tard. Il était asse tôt donc j'allai prendre ma douche en regardant bien qu'il n'y avait personne puis revint dans la chambre. Ruki dors encore... je le réveil ? Je m'approcha doucement puis le secoua un peut.

- heu... Ruki ? Ruki ! Ho putain... RUKI !

il se réveilla en sursaut et faillit tomber de son lit.

- q-quoi ?

- ben... on a cour...

- ho...

un grand silence s'installa. J'était vraiment gêné depuis se qu'il m'avait dit. Surtout après ma réaction...

- tu sait Ruki, pour la dernière fois...

- je vais prendre ma douche, on se rejoins à la cantine !

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui. Pour une fois que je fessait un effort pour parler... tss. Je part à la cantine et m'assois avec les autres. Seulement Kaoru, Hiroto, Shou, Nao et Ryo sont là. Je me met entre se dernier et Kaoru. L'ambiance et tendu entre eux deux, je suppose qu'il ne lui à pas encore parlé. Seul les trois autres anime la conversation.

- au faite ! J'ai découvert quelques chose d'intéressant sur un des surveillant... dit Hiroto avec un sourire malicieux.

- et c'est ? Ne nous fait pas attendre ! Dit le !

- calme Kao, en faite, se week end je suis aller dans un bar pas très loin et y'avait un groupe de musique qui jouait. Deviner qui était le chanteur ?

- Aoi ?

- Kei ?

- non non... c'était... Satoshi !

- naaan sérieux ? S'exclamèrent tout les autre sauf Kyo et Ruki qui venait d'arriver.

- qu'es qui se passe ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant en s'installant près de Nao

- Satoshi chante dans un groupe ! L'informa Shou

- naaan ?

- sii !

- vous déconnez ?

- putain il ta dit que c'était sérieux alors arrêter maintenant ! M'exclamais-je, agacé.

Il me dévisagèrent quelques temps puis retournèrent à leur conversation. La journée se passa assé calmement, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de parler avec Ruki mais il évite toujours le sujet... se soir je le coince !

La journée se passa asse bien. Le soir je mangea rapidement puis entra dans la chambre avec la ferme intention de lui parler. Quand j'ouvris la porte il était en plein milieux de la pièce, juste un pantalon, les cheveux encore dégoulinant. Je rougi à cette vue. Il se tourna vers moi l'air interrogateur.

- heu... faut qu'on parle...bafouillais-je

- ha oui ?

Il s'approcha de moi le sourire au lèvres. Je recula et fini par m'appuyer dos au mur. Il posa ces main de chaque coté de mon visage et s'approcha. Il ne restait que quelques centimètre d'écart entre nous.

- laisse moi t'embrasser juste une fois et je ne t'embêterais plus avec sa... fit le blond

- je...

**PDV externe :**

il rapprocha encore son visage jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres du plus agé qui tremblait légèrement en fermant les yeux. Finalement, Ruki se recula sans rien faire de plus et dit :

- c'est ton premier nan ?

- h-hein ?

- c'est ton premier baisé ? T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te le voler. Déclara t'il en souriant.

Kyo rougis et lui lança un regard noir.

- nan c'est pas vrai !

- tu sait pas mentir ! Se moqua le plus jeune.

- tu va voir toi...

Kyo s'approcha de son lit, attrapa son cousin et le balança violemment sur le visage de son vis à vis qui, pas très content, fit de même et ainsi éclata une grande bataille dans la chambre 14 d'où on entendais des rires joyeux s'échapper. Ils avait fini par s'endormir à même le sol, épuisé. Se fut Ruki qui se leva le premier et, affolé par l'heure tardive, secoua le décoloré.

- Kyo ! Kyo il est 10h 36 on est grave à la bourre la !

- hm...

Ruki arrêta et regarda son ami. Le silence fut de courte duré.

- QUOI ? Hurla t'il, affolé. T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

- mais...

- bouge toi !

Ruki soupira et commença à courir de droite à gauche pour prendre ces affaires. Il se rendirent chacun dans leur salle sous les représailles des professeurs et l'admiration des élèves.

_**Une semaine plus tard – dernier jour avant les vacances – **_

Kyo était assis face à un majestueux piano à queue noir. Enfermé dans la salle de musique que Keiyu avait accepter de lui prêter. Il caressa les touches délicatement et commença alors une douce mélodie. Plutôt triste. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux aprécier les divers notes qui sortait de l'instrument. La mélodie se fit plus rapide et douloureuse.

" je ne veut pas y retourner..."

le rythme ralenti mais les notes portait plus de tristesse qu'au début du morceau. Un atmosphère lourde pesait dans toute la salle. Keiyu arriva et se senti mal à l'aise devant toute l'angoisse que Kyo fessait ressortir à travers le piano. La mélodie s'arrêta sur une note longue et aigüe, accentuant la tristesse du morceau.

Se fut la dernière chose qu'il fit avant de préparer ces valise et de se diriger sur le parking, ou cette même voiture noir qui l'avait emmené il y a de sa un mois et demi l'attendais. Il s'y engouffra, le ventre noué. Au volant, un homme d'environ quarante ans affiché un sourire sadique...

* * *

voila encore un chapitre ^^ comme d'hab, vraiment désolé pour les fautes ^^" (j'adore mes titres on aucun rapport avec l'histoire xDD )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06 : Agitated Scream**

J'étais dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, entrain de lire. Du calme.. c'est agréable mais je le sent pas... c'est pas normal... sa fait deux heure que je suis chez moi, enfermé dans cette pièce qui à pour seul meuble, un lit et une commode. Les mur sont blanc, d'un blanc trop éclatant je trouve... ou sont donc passé toute les taches de sang ? Il manigance quelques chose, j'en suis sur... j'entendis des pas dans le couloir puis la porte s'ouvrit. Je posa mon livre et baissa les yeux devant se de mon "père". Je senti une main sur mon bras. Il me força à me lever et me jeta par terre.

- sa fait un bail qu'on ne sait pas amusé tout les deux tu ne trouve pas ? Lança t'il avec un regard sadique. Un regard que je ne connais que trop bien...

je me disait bien que c'était beaucoup trop calme... il me prit par le col de ma chemise noir et m'assena un coup de point sur la joue, suivi d'une multitude d'autre encore plus fort. Il finit par me lâcher quand il me vit à moitié conscient. Sa vient juste de commencer... il me frappa au ventre avec ces pieds, tellement fort que j'en cracha du sang à plusieurs reprise. Une fois finit, il quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard... " pas sa... pitier arrête..." je priait pour qu'il en ai assé et qu'il parte ou qu'il me tue définitivement. Il s'abaissa à mon niveau. J'avais réussi à m'assoir contre le mur. Il sorti sa main de sa poche. Sa main tenant un couteau plutôt grand... très grand même et affuté à l'extrême...

il le fit lentement glissé le long de ma joue puis m'enleva mon t-shirt. Il me força à m'allonger sur le sol. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et planta son regard droit dans le mien, ampli de larmes.

{ Éclipse de cinq heure }

je suis assis sur un banc dans le parc, la tête levé vers le ciel. La pluie tombe doucement sur moi. Sa fait une heure que je suis la, comme sa... j'essaie de me vider l'esprit et d'oublier tout se que je viens de subir, tout se que j'ai vécut par le passé... j'ai du mal à respiré, je boite...la total quoi... j'ai de nouvelle plaie qui deviendrons de nouvelle cicatrices...

- Kyo ?

J'en peut plus...

- qu'es que tu fait la ? Tu va attraper froid...

laissez moi...

- mourir...

- quoi ?

Je sent deux bras m'attraper et me soulever. Je me laisse faire, de toute façon je suis trop faible pour faire quoi que se soit. Ma vision se trouble une fois sur deux. Génial, je vais êtres malade...je me blotti un peut plus contre la personne qui me porte. Il commence à faire nuit. Je m'endors presque mais une lumière vive me réveil. On me dépose sur quelque chose de confortable. Je m'endors instantanément.

L'orque j'ouvris les yeux, je fut surpris de ne pas reconnaitre l'endroit. Je m'assis sur le canapé noir ou j'étais allongé, face à moi une table basse avec quelque produit de soin, bandages et désinfectant, une télé...

désinfectant pour.. des plaies ? Des blessures...

- enfin tu te réveil ! Je sentit la personne s'assoir à coté de moi mais mes yeux restait rivé sur le produit. Sa va ?

Et merde...

les larmes me montèrent au yeux. Je t'enta de les retenir mais en vain quand d'autres souvenir me revinrent en mémoire. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que se soit.

- hey ! Qu'es qui va pas ?

Je reconnu immédiatement cette voie calme et chaleureuse. Byo... il me pris dans ces bras et me serra contre lui. Ultime geste qui me fit littéralement craqué. J'éclatas en sanglot, m'agrippant à son tee-shirt comme je le pouvait. Je ne sait pas combien de temps l'on resta ainsi... je finit par me calmer. Il me repoussa légèrement et me demanda se qui m'arrivait. Je ne repris conscience de se qui m'entourait que lorsqu'il passa sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer les dernière larmes. Je rougis et baissa les yeux.

- bon, t'a faim ?

J'acquiesçai et il parti dans se que je pense être la cuisine et revint avec une pizza entre les main.

- on partage ?

-m-mh...

On mangea en silence puis une fois finit il alla jeter le carton à la poubelle puis revint.

- viens je te raccompagne chez toi. Déclara avec un sourire rassurant

je me leva à contre cœur, ayant du mal à marcher mais fessant tout mon possible pour le cacher. Attend... si j'ai vu du désinfectant, c'est qu'il ma soigné... je le regarda inquiet et il compris tout de suite.

- je te forcerais pas à parler mais j'aimerais vraiment t'aider...

je baissa la tête et on marcha en silence jusqu'à l'immeuble ou j'habitais. Une fois devant la porte d'entré, je trembla fortement. Je remercia Byo et entra rapidement et en silence, avec un peut de chance il dort... la lumière s'alluma et j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. A croire que j'ai jamais de chance... je n'eus le temps de rien voir que je me retrouva par terre et qu'un bruit de verre cassé retentit ainsi qu'une douleur au niveau du visage. Il m'a... carrément explosé le vase sur la figure ! J'ai mal, sa pisse le sang de tout le coté gauche. J'entend aussi la porte d'entré s'ouvrir à grand fracas. Nan pas lui... je ne veut pas qu'il me voit comme sa ! J'entend mon père hurler puis plus rien appart un bruit sourd. Il vient de l'assommer ?

- Kyo ! Sa va ?

Je ne réagis même pas a sa voie, je regarde dans le vide. Il me force à me lever et me porte une nouvelle fois. Il marche quelque temps et me dépose sur le siège d'une voiture. Il s'assoit à coté et me dit de ne pas touché a mon visage, que je risque d'enfoncer les morceau de verre plus profondément. Le sang commence à couler le long de mon coup, sur ma chemise, mes bras... j'en ai plein la bouche, se gout de fer... j'en ai envi de vomir... je finit par m'endormir, encore épuisé.

J'ouvre les yeux, c'est blanc partout, la lumière et beaucoup trop forte... un hôpital. Je soupir puis me met à tousser violemment. Je m'assoie à moitié, mais bordel pourquoi j'ai si mal au côtes ? Je me rallonge et essai de me calmer, c'est la que je remarque qu'une main et posé sur la mienne et que deux yeux d'un bleu profond m'observe, si profond que je ne m'en détache plus... enfin jusqu'à se que je me rend conte de la situation. Je m'assoie brusquement et observe tout au tour de moi. Allez savoir pourquoi... peut êtres juste pour ne pas recroiser son regard...

- Kyo.

- mh... répondis-je sans pour autant le regarder.

- tu ne veut rien me dire ?

-...

je lui dis ? Pourquoi faire... a moin que... qu'il ne m'aide ?

- tu à de nouvelle cicatrice, elle saigner encore d'ailleurs.

- et alors ? Répliquais-je sèchement.

- et alors, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais te voir triste me fait mal au cœur...

je rougis instantanément, chose un peut trop fréquente en ce moment et qui m'agace particulièrement... il s'inquiète pour moi ? Je me demande si il va encore le faire quand je lui raconterai, la seul personne à qui je l'ai dis la répété à mon père et depuis c'est encore pire...

- tu veut savoir hein ?

Et ouais j'le tutoie moi cette infirmier de mes deux ! D'ailleurs il me regarde bizarre... fin bref,

- mon père me bat et me viole, ma mère s'en fout et est complètement bourré, sa te va ?

Il ne dit plus rien... un grand silence s'installe dans la pièce. Un médecin entre, me pose des questions au quelles, évidement, je ne répond pas puis nous laisse à nouveau seul, dans le silence.

- tu veut faire une colloc' ?

- hein ?

Je me retourne vers lui, je rougis encore, et lui qu'es qu'il fait ? Ben comme un con il me sourit...

- tu croit quand même pas que je vais te laisser retourner là bas ?

- m-mais je...

- pas de mais.

Je ne sut pas quoi répondre face à son regard. En plus, sa ne me dérange pas... ah mon dieux, j'ai des idée non conseillé en têtes...

les médecin me laissèrent sortir de l'hôpital en compagnie de Byo qui n'emmena chez lui. Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement, je l'observa avec attention, faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps la dernière fois...

- va prendre une douche si tu veut.

Il me souri et, comme d'hab je rougis... ouais mais j'ai pas de fringues... bon tant pis, j'y vais quand même. Je me glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Sa brule légèrement mes plaie mes c'est supportable, après tout, j'ai connu pire...

* * *

nyaa~ voila le chapitre 6, rendez vous le week end prochain pour le 7 x)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07 :**

Je marche rapidement à travers les rues sombres. J'aperçois "mon " appartement... je monte les escalier et arrive devant la porte. J'abaisse la poignet. Ouf c'est ouvert...c'est bizarre sa d'ailleurs... j'entre discrètement et me dirige dans ma chambre en me guidant de la lumière de mon portable. J'attrape un sac et y entre quelques affaire, des livres, des vêtement, mon carnet... je le met sur une épaule et sort de la pièce. J'ai faim. J'entre dans la cuisine et attrape un sucette. Je m'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand j'entendis des bruit. La lumière s'alluma et je vit son sourire cruel.

- tu est revenu...

je recula quand je le vit s'approcher. L'évier me bloqua. Mon regard se porta sur un objet près de ma main.

- tu va me le payer sale mioche, et ton copain aussi...

il s'avança vers moi le point levé et, sans réfléchir je leva le couteau devant moi en fermant les yeux. Je les rouvrit lentement, craintif. Un liquide rouge coula le long de ma main puis tomba sur le sol. Je releva la tête et vit mon père, figé, les yeux finit par tombé par terre. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer mais mon regard ne dévia pas pour autant, toujours fixé sur son visage sans plus aucune expression.

- Kyo!

Je releva la tête et aperçu Byo, essoufflé à l'entré de la cuisine. Il s'avança et découvrit le cadavre inerte de mon père.

- ho mon dieu Kyo qu'es qui c'est passé ? S'exclama t'il avec horreur.

- j-je...

et merde qu'es que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'es que j'ai encore foutu ! Je viens juste de réaliser se qui vient de se passer. Le couteau rejoins le sol, je reste immobile, choqué par se que j'ai fait. Je l'ai tué...

- j'lai tué ...

Byo ne me laisse pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'il me prend dans ces bras et me serre contre lui.

- t'inquiète pas, sa va aller...

il m'emmena dans une autre pièce et appelle la police de son portable. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Un agent vint nous interroger. Je ne prêta pas attention à ces question est regarda mes vêtements plein d'éclaboussures de sang. Sa partira au lavage sa ? Heu oups, bref...

- mr, pouvait vous me dire se qu'il c'est passé ? Me questionna l'agent.

- je...je suis rentrée et je suis allé dans la cuisine, il...il est arrivé et à voulut me frapper je...j'ai pris le...le couteau et...

- et ?

- j'en sait rien ! Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

Les policiers décidèrent de m'emmener au poste, je les suivit sans rien dire. Byo m'accompagna. Une fois arrivé ils nous firent entrer dans une salle sombre, sans fenêtres, juste une table et trois chaises. On s'installa chacun sur une puis un homme d'environ 50 ans entra et prit plaça.

Une heure passa pendant les quelles ils nous interrogea sur se qui c'était passé, puis il fit partir Byo et me demanda de lui raconter toute l'histoire, de reprendre depuis le début.

- quand votre père à commencer à êtres violent avec vous ? Demanda t'il avec un ton rassurant.

- j'avais 6 ans.

- d'accord... vous pouvez me le raconter ?

- Non !

Je ne veut pas me souvenir de sa ! Jamais ! jai mis tant de temps à l'oublier...il me regarde, étonné, je commence à trembler a cause des souvenir qui remonte...lentement.

- et pourquoi sa ? Ha je sait! Tu ne sais pas quoi faire quand ton complice n'est pas avec toi c'est sa ?

Non mais qu'es qui raconte se connard ? Il me soupçonne moi ? Et Byo ?

- de toute façon j'suis bien content qu'il soit mort cet enculé. Fis-je en souriant.

- c'est un aveu ?

- aveu de quoi ? T'es con ou quoi ? Oui je l'ai tué mais c'était de l'auto décence !

Lui il commence à me gaver... il à l'air choqué en plus. Alala je rirait bien mais... c'est pas trop le moment on va dire... je plante mes ongle dans mon bras et tente de me calmer. Une personne brune entre dans la pièce et dit à l'inspecteur de sortir. Celui ci obéit non sans râler. Le brun s'assit face à moi en me souriant gentiment.

- désolé, il est un peu brusque... est-ce que tu peut me raconter se qu'il c'est passé et les raison de cette agissement ?

J'ai envi de lui foutre un vent... mouais mais non il à l'air sympa, je vais faire un effort... je reprend l'histoire de cette soirée depuis le début, il hoche la tête de temps en temps pour me montrer qu'il m'écoute.

- il te fessait quoi pour t'avoir effrayer autan ?

- heu il... me battait.

- c'est tout ? Demanda t'il en plantant son regard droit dans le mien

- ...

- tu sait je suis la pour t'aider.

-... il me... violé...

-...je vois... tu veut bien me raconter toute

je fit non de la tête, il n'insista pas se qui me surprit puis me dit de le suivre. Il n'emmena dans un bureau et me fit remplir toute sort de papier, faire une rédaction de se qui c'était passé.. bref sa à durée deux heure, bien chiant et tout... puis Byo est arriver.

- c'est vous qui vous occuperez de lui a pressent ?

- oui.

Je me leva, dit au revoir a l'agent puis on rentra chez Byo, javait récupérés quelques affaires du genre livres de cour, fringues etc...

j'allai directement me coucher mais je ne réussi pas à trouver le sommeil avant un bon moments. Lorsque j'y parvint, je fit d'horribles cauchemars. Je me leva est m'arrêta devant la chambre de Byo. Je toqua. Une voie endormi me dit d'entrer.

- qu'es qui y'a Kyo ? Demanda t'il en se redressant sur son lit

- je...j'arrive pas à dormir.

- ha... ben vient. Fit il en souriant et ouvrant la couverture.

Je m'approcha en rougissant, heureusement on ne voit rien dans le noir... je m'installa près de lui et je le sentit se coller à mon dos et encercler ma taille de ces main. Je rougis encore plus... enfin si c'est possible... et profita quelques instants de ce contact avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

* * *

voila, encore un ^^ a la semaine prochaine =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**point de vue externe :**

Les vacances ne se passèrent pas très bien, Kyo continuait a faire d'horrible cauchemards, tellement qu'il ne voulait plus dormir. Byo le prennais dans ces bars pour le calmer, il s'inquiété de plus en plus pour le blond. Ce fut l'infirmier qui conduit Kyo a l'interna pour la reprise des cours. Tout les élèves étaient aux courant de ce qu'il c'était passé et l'évitait le plus possible, chuchotter entre eux quand il passait dans un couloir... bref il se retrouvait un peut seul. Il arriva dans sa salle de cour après avoir déposé ces affaires dans sa chambre. Les élèves le regardèrent ainsi que le proffesseur de littérature, en silence. Kyo ne lança pas un seul regard aux autre et s'allongea sur sa table en ayant comme projet, de ratraper son someil.

" sale petit batard, comment tu à pu me tuer? Ton propre père... tu est si pitoyable. Je pourirait ton existence jusqu'a ce que tu crève dans d'atroce souffrance " cette voie qui raisonner dans son crâne se mit à rire froidement, dévoilant un sourire cruelle.

Le blond se redressa brusquement, chassent cette image de son esprit. Il reposa sa tête entre ces bras et soufla pour se calmer. Il passa l'heure comme sa, n'ayant pas la force de se rendormir ou de suivre le cour. La sonnerie fini par retentir, avant qu'il ne puisse partir, Uruha l'interpella.

- Tu peut venir me voir s'il te plait?

**Point de vue de Kyo :**

J'aquiésca et me dirigea vers son bureau. Il leva la tête de ces copies et observa la salle pour verifié que tout le monde étaient sortit.

- vous vouliez me parler ? Demandais-je sans émotions apparentes.

- oui, je voulais te dire, après se que tu à vécu, que si tu à besoin d'un coup de main tu peut conter sur moi.

J'équarquilla les yeux de surprise et ne prenonça pas un seul mot. Se qui étonna mon proffesseur.

- heu Kyo? Sa va ?

- pourquoi vous faites sa ?

- de quoi ?

- pourquoi vous cherchez tous à m'aider ?

- parcequ'on tient à toi Kyo.

Cette réponse me figea. Il tienne à moi? Vraiment ? Je sortit de la pièce sans ajouter quoi que se soit.

Point de vue externe :

Il marchait dans les couloir, s'apretant a retourner à sa chambre quand Kei l'interpella et lui demanda de le suivre dans le bureau du directeur. Une fois arrivé, un agent de police se trouver à ses côté. Kyo ne dit rien et planta son regard interogateur dans celui de Yoshiki.

- Kyo, cette agent est venu t'apporté une nouvelle importante. Fit le directeur en fesant un signe de tête au policier qui se plaça face au blond.

- mr Nishimura c'est bien sa ? Demanda t'il.

- mh...

- je suis venu vous dire que votre mère et sorti de son camp de désintoxication et reprend sa garde. Vous irrez donc retourner chez elle a présent, elle se trouve dans l'apartement 76 à la ville d'a côté...

Kyo ne l'écoutait déja plus, le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vide. " QUOI ? S'te pétasse elle se ramène ? Et en plus elle veut qu'je vienne chez elle ? mais elle à fumer quoi encore ? " quelqu'un toqua à la porte, une jeune femme entra, ces long cheveux noir descendant en cascade le long de son dos, une fine silhouette et des yeux d'un bleu rare et magnifique planter dans ceux de celui qui en avait hérité.

- Tooru ! s'exclama t'elle en seran le nain dans ces bras.

- Que...ne m'appelle pas comme sa ! Protesta t'il

- mon fils tu ma manquée !

- pas toi ! S'exclama kyo en se dégageant de l'etreinte étouffante de la jeune femme

Elle sourit comme si se qu'il venait de lui dire lui était égale.

- toujours aussi gentils à se que je voit ! Ton père ne ta donc pas appris la politesse pendant mon absence ?

Un grand silence rega dans la petite pièce qui fit vite rompu par cette femme énergique. Elle atrapa la main de son fils et le traina hors de la pièce en riant, l'amenant sur le parkings. Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que se soit, Kyo se retrouva assis dans une magnifique porche noir au côté de sa mère qui démmara la voiture.

- qu'es que tu fout ?

- ben je t'enmène à la maison ! Tu va voir, on va commencer une nouvelle vie sans ton père, je t'ai inscrit dans un lycée publique à cinq minute de la maison en plus elle est grande et...

- QUOI ? S'énèrva t'il. LAISSE MOI SORTIR ! C'est ici mon lycée, je n'irait nul part ailleur !

- voyons Tooru, tu ne va pas me faire t'est caprice ?

- ne m'appelle pas TOORU !

- pardon mon coeur mais tu n'a pas le choix, je suis ta mère, c'est moi qui décide ! Fit elle légèrement énèrvée.

Kyo se résigna et abandonna, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne fesait pas le poid face à cette femme à l'apparence angélique. S'enfonçant dans son sièg, il croisa les bras et regarda le paysage défiler. Il ne detester pas sa mère, bien au contraire, mais depuis que son deuxième fils était mort elle avait sombrée dans la drogues et l'alcool, y entrainant sont mari qui devin violent, la frappant elle et sont fils. Trop lache pour supporter sa encore longtemps elle était allé dans un centre de désintox avant de disparaitre quelques années de la circulation. Ce que Kyo détestait chez elle était sa faiblesse, elle aurait pu le protéger ou l'enmener avec elle mais elle l'avait abandonner au bras maléfique de son père, furieux, se déchainant sur lui. Mais malgrés tout sa, malgré les air qu'il donné, il ne la detestait pas ou du moin n'y arrivait pas. Une fois arrivé à déstination, il sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers la petite maison en trainant les pieds. Sa mère, Maiko ( je ne connais pas son vrai nom ) lui indiqua rapidement la salle à manger, la salle de bain et sa chambre. Il s'enferma dans cette dernière et ôta son uniforma pour passé des vêtement plus agréable. Un tee-shirt large et un jean.

Il s'allongea dans son lit et contempla le plafond en réfléchissant à se qu'il pourait faire. Il aurait tellement aimé passer sa dernière année en tant qu'étudiant dans cette école, avec tout ceux qui était devenu ces amis et aussi son première amour... " je lui ai même pas dit tient... " il soupira à cette pensée, croyant qu'il n'aurait pas d'occasion de le faire.

~ Du côté de l'internat ~

- Uruha ? T'est la ?

- ouais Aoi qu'es qui y'a ?

- je voulait savoir si t'a des nouvelle de Nishimura ? J'lai pas vu depuis qu'il est allé chez le dirlo et personne d'autre ne la vue d'ailleur..

- ben demande à Yoshi crétin.

- hey !

- quoi ?

- ben quoi quoi?

- comment sa quoi ?

- je t'aime.

- Quoi ?...*instant de réfléxions intense* QUOI ? S'exclama le chatin

- ben... atten tu va comprendre.

Aoi se pencha par dessu le bureau du prof et l'attira vers lui en le tirant par sa cravate et joignit ces lèvres aux sienne. Une fois le baiser rompu, il se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- je t'aime Uruha.

- moi aussi...

~ Du côté des élèves... ~

- hey grande perche ! file moi une bouteille ! s'exclama Hitt

- moi aussi j'en veux myv ! suivit Ruki

-tsss, après c'est moi l'alcolo... soupira le grand brun

il se vidèrent des bouteilles entière et c'est completement bourré que Hitt se leva et fera la porte de la chambre à clef. Ils se retrouèrent donc seuls tout les trois, exiter par l'alcool. Le grand blond se mit à califourchon sur son meilleur ami et l'embrassa sauvagement. Myavi se laissa aire, partisipent aussi. Il enleva le haut de Hitt et caressa son torse. Ruki les regardait, boudeur et jaloux. Les deux autres le remarquère et se dirigeairent vers lui. Miyavi le souleva et l'allongea sur le grand lit en l'embrassant le long du torse dont il avait déja retiré la chemise. Le blond s'occuppa de son jean. Une fois Ruki nue, Hitt s'occupa de son membres tendu il fit quelque lents va et vien avec sa main avant de le prendre en bouche. Les gémissement du plus jeune furent étouffé entre deux baiser du grand delessa l'entre jambe de son ami et l'embrassa pendant que miyavi se débarassa de ces vetement et se plaça au dessu de Ruki. il embrassa son corp tout en fesant pénétrer un de ces doigt en lui. il gémit légèrement, la respiration sacadé.

- myv.. vas y...

- sur ?

pour toute réponse le nain gémit fortement. le grand brun pénétra doucement en lui, bougean le moin possible pour ne pas trop lui faire mal. une fois habituer a cette présence en lui Ruki le pria de bouger. Miyavi obéit et fit de long et doux vas et viens. Ruki attrapa le menmbre du grand blond qui ne cessait de l'embrasser et fit les même mouvement qu'il lui avait fait un peut plus tot. Miyavi fit des mouvement de plus en plus violent, frolant chaque fois un peut plus ce point si sensible qui fesait crier le décoloré. la jouissence proche, Miyavi donna les dernier coups de rein fesant gémir encore plus Ruki qui de son coté, s'occuper de Hitt lui procurent tout autan de plaisir.

le brun se retira de l'interieur de son compagnon, épuiser il s'étala au coté du plus jeune. Hitt se plaça sur lui, un sourire sadique et pervers et murmurra à son oreille entre deux suçon :

- c'est pas encore finit mon coeur~

les trois garçons se sourièrent. la nuit ne fesait que commençer pour eux trois...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09 :**

**Point de vue Kyo :**

j'étais allongé sur mon lit, allongé sur le dos à fixer mon plafond blanc. Qu'es que je m'ennuie ! sa fait 2 mois que je suis dans cette nouvelle baraque, j'ai aucun amis, aucun repère dans cette foutu ville !je me lève et sort de la maison sans prévenir ma mère. Je me balade sans but dans les rues bondée du centre ville. Je lève la tête et aperçois Ruki et Ryo, dans un café, discutant tranquillement. Sans réfléchir je me dirige vers eux. En me voyant, il se lève et me saute dessus. Étonné de cette réaction, je referme mes bras autour d'eux.

- Kyo ! tu ma manqué ! S'écria Ruki

- ué à moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Renchéri le pyromane

- heu... vous m'avez manqué aussi...

**Point de vue externe :**

Ruki se plaça face à lui et planta son regard déterminé dans celui du plus vieux. Intrigué Kyo lui demanda :

- Quoi ?

- se soir, y'a un bal au lycée, on t'embarque !

-... ok... HEIN ?

Les deux amis attrapèrent Kyo et le trainèrent jusqu'à une voiture, ne répondant pas à ces multiples questions. Le conducteur déposa Ryo chez lui et laissa Kyo et Ruki chez le nain. Il fit entrer son ami, lui présenta rapidement son frère Mao qui avait un ans de moin que lui. Ruki l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui fit essayer plusieurs costumes afin d'opter pour un classique. Une chemise blanche et une veste ainsi qu'une pantalon noir. Ruki prit son opposé, vêtu tout de blanc avec une chemise noir.

Ruki tira Kyo dans une voiture pour sa second fois de la journée. Dix minute après,ils se retrouvèrent devant leur lycée, il était 20h30, l'heure de l'ouverture. On pouvait voir toutes es personnes de l'interna entrer en vitesse. Ils coururent à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer dans la grande salle aménagé pour l'occasion.

**Point de vue de Kyo :**

après une heure à avoir salué tout le monde et expliqué plus ou moin les raison de mon départ je m'était assis sur une chaise, un verre d'alcool à la main. La personne que je voulait voir ne daignait pas se montrer se soir on dirait... je soupira et but une gorgé puis faillit m'étouffer en voyant Ruki, Miyavi et Hitt danser vraiment serré, se caresser... encore un truc dont je n'était pas au courant...

je n'y pensa pas plus longtemps car une main se déposa sur mon épaule. Je me tourna et put admirer Byo, plus beau et sexy que jamais. Merde, je croit que je vais arrêter de le mater, je réagit de façon un peut trop positive...

- salut Kyo, sa va ?

C'est mot, il l'est avait prononcer tellement sensuellement que je répondit en bégayant.

- o-oui et.. et toi?

- très bien maintenant que tu est la... m'avait t'il susurré à l'oreille avant d'aller rejoindre Die et Kei.

- Kyo ! tu veut danser ? Me proposa Ryo en arrivant vers moi, me fessant sursauter.

- nan merci...

- ro t'est pas drôle !

Il s'écroula sur la chaise près de moi et parla. Je ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il me disait, trop occupé à observer Byo danser pratiquement collé à Satoshi. Se Satoshi, il va regretté de l'approcher.. oh merde je suis jaloux maintenant... c'est désespérant... j'essayai de me concentrer sur Ryo pour ne pas faire une connerie à force de les voir ainsi. Malgré que se spectacle était plutôt interessant... à non ! Je vais pas fantasmer sur un surveillant avec mon Byo ! Tient... qu'es qu'il dit lui au faite ?

- raaa, je veut que Byo enlève ces sale patte de mon Satoshi !

- " ton" ?

- heu... oups... fit il en rougissant

je souri légèrement, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul... l'infirmier en question, fatigué de se déhancher vint boire avec satoshi à la table d'à côté. Je put voir les regard des deux brun s'accrocher pendant plusieurs seconde pour se détourner chacun de leur côté, rougissant. Je me leva et fit quelques chose qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Je tira Ryo de sa chaise et l'emmena vers le surveillant. Une fois devant je le lâcha et dit à Byo que je voulait lui parler. Ben oui je vais pas le trainer sa se fait pas... ce qui fit que les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent seul à seul dans un coin de la salle.

**Point de vu externe :**

- heu... hésita Ryo

- tu à quel que chose à me dire ?

- hm... heu oui... mais...

- mais ?

- heu b-ben j-je... bafouilla le plus jeune

- sa va j'te taquine, j'ai compris... chuchota t'il à son oreille d'une voie suave.

Ryo rougis et recula jusqu'à se trouver contre le mur. Satoshi posa ces mains de chaque côté de ce dernier et l'embrassa tendrement à la plus grande surprise du plus petit. Le surveillant se détacha de ces lèvres puis lui murmura les mots que Ryo avait tant attendu avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ces lèvres. " je t'aime Ry' "

**Du coté des blonds :**

Byo suivait Kyo qui se dirigeait à pas rapide vers une porte avant de l'ouvrit et de ce retrouver sur le parking. Il se retourna face à l'infirmier qui venait tout juste de franchir la porte.

- tu voulait me parler de quoi ? Fit ce dernier curieux.

- de rien.

- h-ha ? S'étonna t'il. A je comprend, toi aussi ta remarqué qu'ils se tournait autour ces deux la.

Kyo aquieça puis inspirât un grand coup.

- si seulement javait un peu de courage... murmura t'il en observant les étoile de la nuit tombée.

- je trouve que tu à pas mal de courage d'avoir affronté tout sa et de t'être relevé.

- pff, m'être relevé ? Je suis encore plus bas que terre, je ne sais pas rire ni vivre, juste pleurer, rager et me lamenter sur mon sort en enviant la vie des autres.

- dans ce cas... commença l'infirmier.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'encercla de ces bras puis le serra fort contre lui.

- laisse moi t'apprendre à vivre...

* * *

_**rendez vous la semaine prochain pour the last chapter~ et merci de suivre cette fiction \(^_^)/**_

_**~ Ryuuku **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 :_

_- dans ce cas... commença l'infirmier._

_Il s'approcha de lui et l'encercla de ces bras puis le serra fort contre lui._

_- laisse moi t'apprendre à vivre..._

Kyo resta figé devant le blond, surpris et touché. Se dernier resserra son étreinte en santant le petit blond passé ces bras autour de sa taille. Kyo versa quelques larmes. Byo les essuya doucement et lui releva le menton.

- je ne veut plus te voir pleurer d'accord ? Murmura t'il à son protégé

Kyo ne répondit pas et se contenta de plonger ces yeux dans les orbes sombre de l'infirmier. Sans ce rendre conte de ces geste, il tira sur le col du plus âgé, le forçant à baisser un peut sa tête et déposa ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il ressentit comme une explosion dans son ventre lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Byo se glisser vers la sienne. Une danse enflammé commença entre les deux blond et-ce n'est qu'a bout de souffle qu'il décélèrent leurs lèvres sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour autant.

Mais laissons leur un peut d'intimité..

- Hey les mecs vous venez pas ? Cria Miyavi en ouvrant la porte du bâtiment à la volé.

bon tant pis pour l'intimité.. passons ce détail... ce fut ainsi que le nouveau couple se dirigea à l'intérieur de la salle afin de rejoindre leur chère amis, bourré comme des coins et toujours aussi pervers.

- Ruwaaaa tu couche avec moiiii ?

- Ta gueule Aoi ! Lui ordonna le prof en lui assénant un violent coup de poingt sur la tête ce qui eut pour effet de l'assomer pour un bon moment.

Heureusement que quelques personnes à peut près sobre continuait de faire régner l'ordre dans cette fête sinon, cela pourrait bien partir en partouse générale...

Les deux blond eux c'était assit au fond de la salle, très éloigné de la piste de danse sur demande du plus jeune.

- t'aime pas danser Kyo ?

- pff non. Répondit t'il en croisant les bras sur son torse, un regard de killer.

- ah... et avec moi ? Osa demander le plus vieu.

- ...

- je voi que t'est toujours aussi bavard...

-...

- ben, de toute façon c'est comme sa que je t'aime ! S'exclama t'il, à la plus grande surprise de Kyo.

Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de faire cette échange de sentiment traditionnelle à cause d'une certaine perche en pleine parti de streep poker avec hitt.

- je t'aime Byo... déclara t'il , la tête baissée et le visage rouge caché dans ces cheveux.

La soirée continua avec plus ou moins d'agitation, quelques couples se formant dans la petite salle. Une heure plus tard la fête touchait à sa fin et Kyo décida de ramener Byo chez lui et, bourré comme il l'était, il devrait surement conduire." heureusement que j'ai l'habitude de conduire, avec toute les fois ou j'ai chouré la bagnole pour me barrer de chez moi... sa m'aura au moins apporté quelques chose tient ! " il fit monter son cher et tendre alcoolique à ces coté puis prit le volant tout en ce remémorant des geste à faire. Lui aussi était ' légèrement ' saoul, ces reflex un peu au ralentit, il manqua plusieurs fois de se prendre la voiture de devant, pestant comme un diable contre tout les automobilistes de la terre.

Une foi arrivé saint et sauf à l'appartement, il ferma la porte de l'entrée à clef derrière lui et observa Byo, déjà allongé sur le canapé. Il s'approcha et baissa sa tête au niveau de son visage. Croyant qu'il dormait déjà, il posa ces lèvres sur les sienne et fut surprit de voir le grand blond répondre à son baiser. Ce dernier passa ces bras autour de son cou, forçant le plus jeune à rapprocher son corps du sien. C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent pratiquement l'un sur l'autre, leur bouche toujours collées l'une à l'autre, se séparant à peine pour reprendre leur souffle et replonger ensuite dans un baiser brûlant de désire. Les mains du plus vieux se firent de plus en plus baladeuses, se faufilant sous la chemise de Kyo, provoquant chez l'adolescent des frissons de plaisirs.

Kyo décida de se mettre plus à l'aise, c'est à dire qu'il ôta sa chemise et se plaça à califourchon sur son amant. Ressentant de l'excitation au niveau de sons bas ventre. Malgré ces geste qui semblait plein d'assurance, il avait peur. Byo l'avait sentit et cessa toute activité pour le prendre dans ces bras et le plaquer ainsi contre son torse.

- je n'irait pas plus loin si tu ne veut pas, je ne te forcerais pas tu peut me faire confiance.

Pour montrer son accord, Kyo caressa le bas ventre du grand blond, se qui le fit frissonner et réagir un peut plus bas. Il reposa ces lèvres sur celle du grand blond, il se laissa faire par se dernier malgré son hésitement. Il retira le haut de Byo et se leva pour l'entrainer dans la chambre. Il s'allongea et le plus âgé se plaça au dessus de lui, lui fesant des suçon dans le cou pendant que ces main débouclée la ceinture de Kyo. Une fois son pantalon enlevé, il caressa son membre formant une légère bosse à travers le tissu. Le plus jeune gémi légèrement et tenta de contrôler ces tremblement. Byo enleva à son tour son pantalon et s'allongea sur lui sans plus bouger, allant lentement pour le rassurer. Voyant que Byo ne fessait plus rien il le fit basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver au dessus à la plus grande surprise de son amant. Il lui souri puis lui enleva lentement son boxer avant de prendre son membre tendu en main, le fessant gémir avec de lent allé et venu. Il se recula et plaça son visage face au sexe de Byo puis le prit en bouche, des mouvement toujours aussi lent, jouant avec sa langue de temps à autre. Voyant l'impatience qui commencer à se faire ressentir chez son partenaire, il accéléra le mouvement, provoquant des décharges électrique dans le corps de Byo, submergé par le plaisir.

~* Ellipse *~

Kyo se réveilla doucement, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, et se remémora sa soirée de la veille. Byo avait était magnifique et tellement doux avec lui... les larmes lui montèrent au yeux et il ne fit rien pour les retenir. Il sentit quelqu'un caresser son visage et il ouvrit ces grande orbes pour les planter dans celle de son amant.

- pourquoi tu pleure ? Ta mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta le grand blond.

Kyo daigna d'un mouvement de tête et se blotti contre lui en souriant.

- je t'aime

il avait enfin réussi à le dire sans rougir, sans éprouver de gêne et sans bégueyer. Byo resserra ces bras autour de lui et lui embrassa le front.

- moi aussi kyo... je viens de penser à un truc...

- hm?

- vu que t'avais quitté le lycée, tu n'est plus inscrit, comment tu va faire ?

- j'y avait pas pensé...

- viens on va aller voir le directeur !

- mais c'est ton jour de repos aujourd'hui non?

- ben tan pis ! déclara t'il en allant s'habiller.

Le plus jeune décida de faire de même. Il mangèrent rapidement et prirent la voiture pour se rendre à l'internat. Byo entra sans frapper dans le bureau du directeur et Kyo le suivit timidement.

- Hey tu peut pas frapper ?

- mais tu te plaint toujours que je frappe comme un bourrin à ta porte, faudrait savoir !

- bon qu'es que tu veut... Kyo ? Interrogea Yoshiki, surpris de le voir.

- heu... oui?

- que fait tu la ? Tu n'est plus dans cette école non ?

- justement c'est pour sa qu'on vient. Répondit l'infirmier à sa place.

- vas y explique.

- ben c'est simple, le ré-inscrire ici c'est possible ?

- désolé mais... on à plus de place... au moment ou il est parti, quelques jour après un nouveau est arrivé et à pris sa chambre...

le silence régna dans la pièce quelques minute. Pendant que les adulte réfléchissaient, Kyo d'inquiété de ne plus pouvoir revoir ces amis, au quel malgré lui, il c'était attaché. Yoshiki releva soudainement la tête et déclara avec le sourire au lèvres :

- le poste de surveillant te conviendrait ?

- hein ? Interrogea le plus jeune, surpris d'une telle proposition.

- il nous manque du personnel puisque Kei à était affecté à un autre établissement, puis tu pourra rester ici et tu sera payer.

- / il s'en passe des chose en quelques mois.../ je... je veut bien...

ce fut la première fois que Yoshiki admira le sourire sincère de Kyo.

* * *

Voilaaa ! fiction terminée ! mais il y aura des ' chapitre bonus ' pour ces retrouvaille avec les autre et ces journée en tant que surveillant ^^ en éspérant que vous ayer pris plaisir à lire ma fiction

bonne soirée / journée ;)


End file.
